The Legacy of the Sui Yon
by DTPhenom
Summary: Kang is a homeless orphan who have grown up into a man leaving the city and going to the town of Riverview. What he didn't know is that he have a legacy to complete, and that he will receive help from an unknown source. Read as ten generations of the Sui Yon legacy grow and change, and also to become one of the most prominent families in all of history. Rating may go up.


**Yeah, hello readers of fanfiction. As you can tell from the title/summary this is a LEGACY CHALLENGE! That is right, we will be going over ten (hopefully) freaking generations of the Sui Yon Legacy. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and also to discuss the story further. Now enough with the chit chat, onto the Disclaimer!**

**I DON'T OWN THE SIMS 3, OUTDOOR LIVING, SHOWTIME, SUPERNATURAL, AND UNIVERSITY. THEY BELONG TO EA. I AM ONLY A WRITER AND A GAMER, NOT A GENIUS WITH A CREW OF WORKERS. AND ANY SIMS THAT I MADE BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY. THIS STORY IS PURELY FOR THE SAKE OF ENTERTAINMENT AND I AM GETTING 0$ PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. ENJOY!**

**In the Sims, the beer is basically 'juice'. You know the drinks in the bars but EA can't name it beer since the game is rated Teen.**

_Prologue, Moving._

You have all heard stories of prestigious clans and wealthy families. You have read countless legacies and countless people making their own family from scratch. Well this is the story of Kang Sui Yon, the founder of the Sui Yon Legacy. And boy what a story to tell indeed.

It was a cool afternoon in the bustling city of Bridgeport, people walking up and down the sidewalk. Cars zooming down the nicely paved road. Everything looks peaceful doesn't it? You couldn't be more wrong. In the alleys, there are gangs dealing with the most exotic of drugs. In the suburban area, there is a civil war going on and it looks like it isn't stopping anytime soon with the celebrities. In the government, there is an economic crises, and criminals is getting craftier than ever.

In the school, it is a living hell, kids are running wild, hitting the teachers, vandalizing the schools, and doing things better not mentioned in the ears of some. The teens, oh ho, it is utter chaos. Drugs, fights, blood, group wars, and many other crimes and activities. Heck, yesterday a student cut his teacher with a knife and simply walked away. _And the police didn't do jack diddly squat._

All of these things is the perfect reason why an orphan who have grown up into a fine young man, is moving out of this forsaken city and going to the country side. But first he is visiting a good friend of him.

"Ah, Kang, good to see yah eh? Come in, come in." Said a guy with blue dyed hair with a white hoodie and pants with some black sports sneakers. He spoke with a Canadian accent and have a beer in his hand.

Kang got inside the penthouse and took a seat at the bar near the flat screen T.V, grabbing a beer on the way. His friend, which his name is Martines, took the seat right next to him while continuing chugging down the beer bottle.

"So you are moving eh? Where are you going?" Martines asked.

"Riverview." Kang answered much to the surprise of his friend. Martines then shook his head while throwing the bottle carelessly in the trash bin.

"Never heard of it. Why not Sunset Valley eh?"

It was Kang's turn to shake his head.

"I already signed the papers, Riverview is a western farming community with a few position available for politics. And besides, Sunset Valley is having a major civil war between what seems like the two most prestigious families there, also there is no politician openings there anyways." Kang explained as he took another swig of beer. Martines then gone in front of the bar and mixed a round of beer while Kang was still drinking his bottle. Martines got a bottle and sat down back in his seat.

"Even though, why yah want to be a politician eh? You seemed, no wait you are better suited for being a doctor or a scientist." Martines suggested.

"I want to be a politician because I want to change this nation, at least a little. But in order to do that I must be the leader of this country, and it will be an advantage if I go to Riverview since it is a small community I can get it to support me in my rallies." Kang said as he threw his bottle to in the bin and grabbed another beer.

The two of them then sit in silence, drinking the beverages the bar had to offer until they, or in this case Martines, is drunken up. Kang knew it is unpolite, and sometimes highly dangerous, to stay in the house of an intoxicated man. So he excused himself and took a taxi to the homeless community home, where he took a shower, dressed up, and gone to bed going into one of his deepest sleep he had in a long while.

He would never expect what he will learn when he is asleep. He then woke up in a poorly lit room, with a single wooden door which must lead to the outside, or somewhere anyways. When he opened the door, he saw a person, except this person was covered in total shadows except for his glasses. He is short in height and is sitting on the chair looking at the computer.

Kang was about to speak but the person interrupted him without even looking at him.

'**Kang Sui Yon, I have been expecting you." **The person said still facing the computer, and the voice seemed to come from each angle of the darkened room.

"Who are you?" Kang asked in a guarded tone, still unsure if he is friendly, or enemy.

"**I think the correct question is 'where am I?' But no matters, you are in your soul chamber, and you are here because I got some interesting information for you Kang." **He said as he is still looking at the computer, not even bothering to see Kang's emotions.

"Soul chamber? Information? Explain this." Kang said as he tried to walk over to the person but found that his leg was stuck firmly in place, and that he seemed to can't move his eyes anywhere else that doesn't contain this peculiar person.

The person sighed as he shook his head. **"Let me explain, this is your soul chamber, the chamber of your soul, this is where your soul dwells and watches you. And the information is this: you, Kang Sui Yon, will be the founder of a legacy wealthier than any royalty, more famous than any celebrity, and more powerful than any clan. Now I hate continuous questions so I closed your mouth shut. I am going to send you to the physical world in just a second but first, you must know who I am…" **The person than finally turned to Kang. The person is in a full robe and a plain white mask, with five lines going through the mask. The person then took off his glasses and Kang will never forget what he will say.

"**I am your basically your soul Kang, and I will lead you to achieve this objective, I will guarantee you this path won't be easy, but if you put your mind to it, you can complete whatever obstacle that stands in your way. Now get the hell out of my dwelling before I send you to fiery pit of the otherworld."**

_**End of Prologue.**_

**Read, Review, Fav, and Follow.**

**Next Chapter: WEEK 1, DAY 1-3. Now that Kang is in Riverview, he will have to earn some food, skills, and of course, money to go to University. How will he manage and what surprises will he find out?**


End file.
